bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mata Nui/Archive I
Re:Signature Whenever I do that, it shows up as black. --[[User:Yoshisland|'Highlight']] [[User talk:Yoshisland|'to']] 04:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) So when do I change it back?--[[User:Yoshisland|'Highlight']] [[User talk:Yoshisland|'to']] 23:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Jas!u=) Hey, Jas!u=) is creating pages in his own language, please delete the pages. The pages are STRONIUS, ACAR, GELU, MATA NUI, and some others. I don't think he's a vandal, he's probably just making a mistake. Eeneend 19:05, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Signature? How do you make a custom signature?--Bara Magna 02:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ? i zesk mata nui is that you? grrr! josiah white 17:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) wow! yo mata nui do you know kiina? stronius. hey are you a ledgion. skrall a glation legend and you are one of them. skrall. LEGO Wikianswers Hey Mata Nui, the Wikianswers module now asks questions to LEGO Wikianswers. Could you please modify the following files to include: *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_admin_note to include only: Find questions about BIONICLE on LEGO Wikianswers. *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_user_note to include only: Ask questions about BIONICLE on LEGO Wikianswers. *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_anon_note to include only: Ask questions about BIONICLE on LEGO Wikianswers. Thanks for your cooperation, Ajraddatz Talk 23:21, January 11, 2010 (UTC) fine then if you are not you will lose agenst me if you are you will win. i am skrall. loser ha oh also tuma said this you will meet gresh in the jungle if you can survive. Leaving Hey Mata Nui. You haven't been replying my messages somehow. So if you don't want me to edit anything else, then I can leave. So see ya. And I managed to get Tarix. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer/Kopekelover P.S. I've managed to get 98 Bionicles and I'm hoping that they bring out the first BIONICLEs again because I've been a fan since 2002 when I was four. Okay and by the way I have agreed to stay but can I ask you a question? I'm not being cheeky but why is it every time I try to get an account, I can't? Oh by the way, what Bionicles did you get? Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer/Kopekelover Hi Mata Nui, great work here! I just wanted to drop-in and let you know that I've blocked 75.152.184.161 today after he began vandalizing multiple pages by removing content. I blocked him for 3 days (please feel free to adjust the block to reflect the policies here, or remove the block entirely if that's what you'd do) and the edits he made have already been reverted. If you have any questions/problems, please feel free to ask me. Happy editing! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 03:12, January 17, 2010 (UTC) My great being theory ok,you know how the agori and Glatorian discovered the robot on Bara magna,well there is supposedly a control room, I think that the Great Beings were spirits and they were the only ones who could operate the robots and Mata nui is the decendant along with Makuta and the robots were the only great beings bodies yeah two,2 gods of the bionicle universe,and the great being who dicovered the Ignika in the box not only went rouge but blew spherus magna into 3 parts and knocked the robot that makuta and mata nui were controling onto Aqua causing Makuta and Mata nui to sling shot out of the body, Makuta went into amnesia and developed a new concouse, a dark one, Mata nui pulled through and attempted to rescue what ever matoran survived and ended up on Aqua and also lost their memories, Makuta then salvaged a new body and had an encounter with a ziglak and reganed most of his memory and the other robot split into six parts on bara magna and the remaning GBs died,and so on up to the current part in the story!(Keaden 04:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC)) I didn't get last message Sorry Mata Nui but if you sent me any messages then I didn't get them. I had to go up to my own house. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer/Kopekelover P.S. What do you think a better solution is. Bring back all the old sets, make some sets from the comics (ones that haven't been released) or make up a new BIONICLE Bohrok and Toa line? Block IP Hey Mata Nui, you might want to . He has been vandalizing pages. Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 02:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Back (For the millionth time) :) Is there an edit part for the Fire Sword because I was gonna put in that that piece came in the Berix set in blue. And I've got ,yet , another name. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer/Kopekelover/LewaMataTheMischiefMaker P.S. That name at the end might work for making an account. Don't know though. Thanks Sorry for bugging you but how did you manage to get that edit part up for me? Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer/Kopekelover/LewaMataTheMischiefMaker P.S. That guy who wrote that thing on Lewa's page or vandilized it, I suggest anyone who vandilizes doesn't get back on teh wiki and any edit parts don't come up on his computer. I checked the guy's contributions and he put in (By the way sorry for swearing here) for Lewa's "A lump of green shit" For Gali's "POOOP" For Tahu's at the end of the quote "Fire a..." for Pohatu's "A lump of prange shit and for Kopaka "best toa eva" Sorry for swearing but I did check on his contributions on a message you got sent by Joey or somebody like that. Accident He put in for Tahu's "Fart" and in the part in the Tahu trivia section underneath that a giant-sized Tahu at Glasgow, Scotland was made out of bricks, he put in "Awooooooooooooooooooooo, oooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooppppp" left two spaces and then put "0 bricks" I find this offense and I'm not joking, check his contributions and he has that. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer/Kopekelover/LewaMataTheMischiefMaker The user who vandilized The user that vandilized was user 75.152.184.161 Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/ReidakTracer/Kopekelover/LewaMataTheMischiefMaker Message There's a message on your page that has the same user number and Joey blocked him for 3 days. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/Kopekelover/LewaMataTheMischiefMaker P.S. I've took away a name. I don't really think I like that name. Good Glad you found it. Back to editing for me. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/Kopekelover/LewaMataTheMischiefMaker Question (Two Questions actually) I was going to ask you this. Why are the 2010 still in spoiler tags. Only asking because its the 19 January and the sets have came out in my Toys'R'Us. Also, do you like these sets, because I don't. I wish Lego would bring out all the old sets for anyone that might like the old Bionicle figures or for anyone that doesn't have some of the sets form that time era. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/Kopekelover/LewaMataTheMischiefMaker Replying Spoiler Tags: Okay. It doesn't really matter its not like an urgent emergency. BIONICLE Stars: Here's a few reasons why I wouldn't and what Lego should have done. *The Bionicle Stars are too tiny. *They don't have enough pieces. *They should have changed it from Takanuva to Kopaka. Becuase Takanuva it associated with Light. *Lego should have brung out the old sets. *They could have made sets of characters that haven't been made. *A new set of Bohrok called the Bohrok Zoma. So okay and no. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/Kopekelover/LewaMataTheMischiefMaker Edited Edited Kohrak Va section. Just send me anything for editing. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/Kopekelover/LewaMataTheMischiefMaker Weird I looked at the latset activity part and it said Rahkshi of Heat Vision, an hour ago by Mata Nui. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/Kopekelover/LewaMataTheMischiefMaker Another Question In the create account part, do you put your real name in or your account name? Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/Kopekelover/LewaMataTheMischiefMaker Ah I keep putting in any name that I make and it doesn't work. Next thing(s) *I didn't know that the Bohrok-Kal were the worst sets ever. I only have one Bohrok-Kal and no Bohrok Va or original. The only Bohrok-Kal I have is Tahnok-Kal. But I think they would have sold good. But oh well. *On Bionicle.co.uk, at the products section, Takanuva is shown with the same sound they used with the Strakk, Toa Titan Mata Nui, Gelu, Tarix, Berix and Metus sets, the cold wind blowing sound.I would've thought they'd use the same sound they used with Atakus, Skrall and Stronius. *I got the feeling that the canisters were the best-sellers, not the small ones. *The Toa Mata were about the exact same size as those Stars and they had about 37 pieces. (I only counted Lewa's ones) *I know I forgot about that one too. Damn! (Sorry) (Rahkshi of Heat Vision thing by the way) *Somebody on YouTube said this. "I find making it with the Stars as the last sets is kind of - no offense - retarded." The guy that said that was hewkii999. *Making the best sets that eveyone liked as small sets. I know you said small sets best-sellers, but alot of people might consider that as a rip-off. (No offence to any of these messages.) *This guy on YouTube was making a review on Kohrak and Kohrak-Kal and another on Tahnok, Nuhvok and Pahrak(Sixshotreviews2 was his name) for the Kohrak one he said, "So I think the Bohrok-Kal are better but I don't really get the point in them." And for the Tahnok, Nuhvok and Pahrak one, "Basically when you take about one Bohrok, you talk about them all." Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/Kopekelover/LewaMataTheMischiefMaker P.S. I did kinda got you on the 4th thing you sent me. (Not meaning to boast by the way) And you got me on the Bohrok thing. Replying Once Again What if anyone that watched the movies of Bionicle and they want one of them, they can't have one. Plus, anyone that became a fan years after Bionicle came out, they couldn't get them. (Example 2006.) Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/Kopekelover/LewaMataTheMischiefMaker Just Saying Imagine all of the people that would be angry at that. Over hundreds of thousands of people will be let down because of this. Lego could think again and have second thoughts. You never know. They did say however that these will be the last sets "for the foreseeable future." You can't give up hope. I'm not angry with you. It's just all the hearts that will be let down. Okay how about this. What is your favourite Bionicle from 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008 and 2009 that you don't have? Mine's are Lewa Mata, Kohrak, Kohrak-Kal, Nidhiki, Keetongu, Umbra, Maxilos and Spinax, Axalara T9 and Skrall. I mean sure you can go on to eBay and by them but people might con you and not give you the thing you've wanted. Please reply to the question. Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan/Kopekelover/LewaMataTheMischiefMaker